Evil, Very Evil
by Aloe
Summary: It's the morning after the annual KaibaCorp Christmas Party. Poor Tea. Perhaps she shouldn't have drunk quite so much the night before? MM MF FF Complete.


þÿSeto & Mai are evil, very evil.  
  
Same time line as A Gilded Story (it picks up the morning after) but an alternate universe ... or Kaiba resolved his issues during the six or so hours he was asleep.  
Either way, it's a PWP, and is about as likely as ... oh look! A pig flew by. Admittedly it was in a helicopter, but still ....  
  
What you need to know to read this as a free-standing story:  
  
Tea & Joey are dating.  
Kaiba and Mai are dating.  
Last night Kaiba hosted the annual KaibaCorp Christmas party.  
Mokuba invited Tea and Joey to keep him company, but, instead, Tea got very, very drunk.  
  
It was early afternoon when Mai woke, slid out from under Kaiba and yawning, padded to the bathroom. About halfway through her shower, she woke up enough to remember that, as far as she knew, Joey and Tea were still asleep in the hall. Smirking, she wrapped her hair in a towel, and, tying Kaiba's bathrobe, opened the door.  
Peering around the holly plant, she saw Joey, curled in a ball around his coat. Next to him lay Tea, flat on her back, snoring.  
Mai stuffed her hand in her mouth to keep from giggling, and went to wake Kaiba.  
  
"...Ungh? Go 'way." he said, pulling the covers over his head.  
"Come on, wake up, you gotta see this." She pulled the quilts back off of him, nudging him again.  
" Wha?"  
"Tea's asleep in the hall, stark naked."  
'Really?" Kaiba sat up, rubbing his eyes. "That does have possibilities."  
"I rather thought so."  
  
They stood in the hall, looking at the pair, sprawled on the carpet.  
"This is why I don't drink." Kaiba said, nudging Joey with his foot.  
"I'll toast to that." Mai replied, spreading a blanket over Tea.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Mai remarked, while dumping coffee in the pot, "The question is, of course, how do we humiliate them."  
"I vote for you and Tea, in bed together." Kaiba said, adding the water.  
"Would you like to join us?" Mai asked, washing out last night's dirty mugs.  
"No, I think I'd rather wake the mutt. It's perfect, Mutt humiliation and Tea embarrassment, in one easy package."  
"And a nice little lesson about the evils of drinking too much." Mai added "At least, around you, anyway." She poured two mugs of coffee, and handed one to Kaiba, toasting him.  
"Skoal. I think we can put her into a bed without waking her; there's an empty bedroom across the hall we can use."  
"Well, drink up then, and let's go cause some trouble." Mai said, slurping coffee.  
  
"I think I could get used to this." Mai said, wrapping herself around the still sleeping Tea. "She's really rather snuggly."  
"Don't get too used to it." Kaiba grinned, tucking them in. "Or I'll have to remind you why you prefer guys."  
"You could remind me anyway, so I don't forget in the interim."  
Kaiba leered, and bent down to kiss her on the nose. "Later, my greedy Harpy. Besides, sooner or later she'll wake up ..."  
"And then she'll start to talk. And I'll remember why I prefer you, oh stoic Blue Eyes. Mai stroked Tea's hair, bushing it off her face. "Still, she is pretty like this."  
"You have your fun." Kaiba said, turning off the light. "I'll give you five minutes, then I'll wake the Mutt; I'll leave the door cracked so you can hear us."  
"Ah, little one." Mai whispered, rubbing Tea's back, "It's a pity I won't get a chance to do evil things to you. Oh well," she murmured, pulling Tea closer, "guess there's always next year."  
  
"Look, there's a mutt asleep in the middle of my floor." Kaiba smirked, nudging Joey with his boot. "Wake up, Mutt: there are balls to fetch, and bones to eat."  
"...Mff?" Joey opened one eye, and looked up to see Kaiba, stern and imposing, glaring down at him."  
"Wha?" Joey swallowed and tried again. "Why are you in my bedroom?"  
"Why are you in my hall, Mutt?"  
Joey sat up, and blinking, looked around. Kaiba watched, fascinated, as he struggled to remember the night before.  
"I was ... we were .... Hey, where's Tea?" Joey asked.  
"Perhaps she had a better offer."  
"What? Who would?" Joey stammered, as Kaiba helpfully nudged the door open. "TEA!!"  
"Could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep." Mai said peevishly.  
"I-- How could she-- This can't be what it looks like." Joey finally managed.  
"I don't know, Mutt." Kaiba walked to the bed, and lifted the quilt. "What does it look like?"  
Tea groaned softly and snuggled closer to Mai.  
"Come on, Mutt, we can discuss this outside." Kaiba said, leading a stunned Joey into the hall. "Let's let the girls have their moment."  
  
Tea drifted awake slowly. She was warm, and someone was snuggled against her back. Joey never held her like this after, preferring to sleep sprawled across most of the bed. It felt good, though. She stretched and yawned, twisting around to see who was holding her.  
"Good morning, darling." Mai said, and leaned down to kiss Tea gently on the forehead. "How are you?"  
"Mai? What are-- Did we--" she trailed off, flustered.  
"Well, I'm naked, you're naked, and we're in bed together. You can draw your own conclusions, sweetheart."  
"Oh." She blushed, and burrowed into Mai's arms. "How was it?"  
"Really Tea! I'm simply crushed that you don't remember." Mai replied, running her fingertips down Tea's back. As Tea moaned, Mai murmured sarcastically, "Drat. Guess we'll just have to refresh your memory."  
"Please, more." Tea gasped, as Mai leaned down to kiss her properly.  
"Hush darling," Mai whispered against her lips. "and slow down, we've got plenty of time."  
  
Meanwhile, Joey and Kaiba had retreated to the comparative quiet of the hall. Kaiba leaned on the wall, looking down at Joey, huddled on the floor. Joey lifted his head at last, and, looking at his tear-streaked face, Kaiba almost relented and let him in on the prank.  
"I don't understand it, Kaiba." Joey muttered angrily "She always seemed happy enough with me."  
"She was quite drunk last night-- you both were actually; perhaps it's possible that she was not fully aware of her actions."  
Joey paused, thought for a moment, then nonplussed, asked "Kaiba, are you trying to comfort me?"  
"Hm. I suppose I am."  
"I need a drink." Joey said wearily.  
"None for you, my friend, you drank next year's quota in one night. That champagne wasn't exactly cheap, either."  
"Sorry." Joey said. He scrunched smaller, and tucked his head back into his arms.  
"Joey."  
"Huh? Wait-- you used my name."  
"I did indeed." Kaiba said, turning him so he faced the door. "Look."  
It was opened far enough to see the bed, but the hall was dark and, chances were, (if they kept quiet), they wouldn't be noticed.  
'Not that the girls would notice if a mack truck barreled through.' Kaiba thought wryly. 'Seems Tea got over her embarrassment quite nicely.'  
"Holy shit." breathed Joey, watching them writhe together on the bed. Unconsciously, his hand began massage his pants.  
"You like that don't you." Kaiba whispered, wrapping his arms around Joey's shoulders, and breathing into his ear. "You like watching them together, moaning, touching each other ..." He trailed off, twining his hand around Joey's. At the unexpected touch Joey froze for a moment, then relaxed, going limp in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba leaned down, intending to kiss him, but Joey reached up, mashing his face against Kaiba's, thrusting his tongue into Kaiba's mouth.  
'I'm not gay.' Joey thought, as their tongues wrapped together, 'I don't even like him. It's simple revenge, that's all. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he's sexy as hell in those dusters, or that he's currently kissing me senseless.'  
  
"The wonderful thing about being a woman" Mai said to a limp and gasping Tea, "is that you can orgasm more than once."  
Tea closed her eyes and tried to focus. She felt warm and tingly, and Mai's hand on her arm sent small shocks across her skin. "I don't believe you." she managed finally, "I would have read about it somewhere or something."  
"Hon," Mai laughed, "You're not reading the right books. Shall we give it a try, then-- I'll have fun proving you wrong."  
"Ok." Tea murmured at last, finding it hard to care much about anything at the moment.  
Mai spread Tea out and, licking her lips, began to kiss her, starting at her feet, (Tea liked that) and working upward. Mai had just reached Tea's left thigh, and was mentally debating whether to take a slight detour, or continue up to her lips,  
when the bedroom door banged against the wall, and Kaiba and Joey tumbled in, tangled together.  
Joey blushed, and ducked his face into Kaiba's shoulder, and Mai noticed, with some surprise, that Kaiba's arms wrapped around him protectively, his hands stroking Joey's back, soothing him. Mai glanced at Tea, but in her post-orgasmic haze, she was wasn't able to do more than open one eye and giggle weakly. Mai sighed mentally and came to a decision. "Well boys," she purred, stretching, "come and join the party." She thought later, (much later!) that she'd never seen them move so fast.  
  
Very early on, the heavy quilts slid to the floor, followed soon after by the sheets, then by Kaiba's clothes. In retrospect, Mai always remembered moments, snapshot clear, surrounded by blurred pleasure.  
  
Peeling Joey's teeth off her neck, as Tea kissed down his back, and Seto hunted for the lube.  
Her head, cradled on Tea's chest as they watched Seto and Joey together--  
Seto, head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed, concentrating; Joey's hands clutching the sheets, a look of pure and unexpected joy on his face.  
The boys, pale and panting, snuggled together, as she and Tea kissed.  
Joey grabbing Tea, pounding her into the mattress, as Seto held Tea, and she kissed her.  
Seto's languid lovemaking, with Joey an eager and active voyeur.  
Seto kissing Tea awake--  
At which point everything disintegrated into a pool of pleasure, followed by a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
It was early morning when Mai woke, and slid out from under Kaiba, pausing for a moment to look at the other three, curled together like puppies on the very rumpled mattress. Smiling, she spread the quilt over them, and yawning, padded to the bathroom.  
It was Christmas week, and the city was all but snowed in.  
Perhaps, she thought as she showered, I should give Yuugi and Yami a call, and invite them to breakfast


End file.
